


Siren Song

by a_starfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Possession, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_starfish/pseuds/a_starfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's noticed something is up.<br/>Spoilers to end of 9x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Siren Song**  
  
There were the odd moments, blips, little jumps in the action, just enough to be gently unsettling. Then there was the odd glance from Dean and _odd_ glances from Dean. Downright weird. Maybe the trials had caused damage he didn’t know about... Maybe... The concern drifted away until it no longer mattered, a gentle swell of warmth and calm replaced it. He might have worried if he hadn’t felt so good.  
  
*  
  
He still had mild headaches but could’ve sworn it usually hurt a hell of a lot more after being thrown into a wall or passing out. Or he expected to hurt more. Maybe he was finally getting used to it. It didn’t matter. He had Dean, somewhere to stay and work to do.  
  
*  
  
He’d find himself in random places, staring at random things, random folders and bits of paper in the library... yeah, sure, it was a concern he’d spaced out. He’d just spaced out. He didn’t feel ill. So far from it. Sure it happened a lot when he was around Dean but Dean never seemed to notice so it couldn’t be anything anyway. Right?  
  
It didn’t matter really. Dean was right there in front of him, being irritating and pensive and even that didn’t matter to him because he was flying. Every pain free breath made him tingle with a faint awe and light-headedness at the newness of that feeling, that freedom.  
  
*  
  
At night it came, a gentle hum in the back of his mind, a siren song. He’d try and grasp it just like he tried to do with the missing minutes of that day but they both kept slipping out of reach. Then there would come a gentle wave of peace and silence and none of it mattered any more so he slept.  
  
*  
  
Who was Zeke? And how the fuck had he gone from outside the room to on the floor inside feeling drained and bone achingly tired with a splitting headache? Dean brushed it off as Dean always did. Sam wanted to slam him against the wall because he was still lying. Even after the no more secrets crap. Lies just flowed like water for Dean and that was useful in their job but it also meant he knew when Dean was lying. He fucking well knew. The anger crested and an upwelling calm and acceptance followed behind. He’d find out in time. A moment later he didn’t even care.  
  
*  
  
He’d been meaning to talk to Dean about it. Why am I randomly spacing out and losing time? Why don’t I care about that? But something kept coming and washing those thoughts away. In a moment of clarity he felt the rush of cold and crisp awareness and wondered what the fuck it all was. Was he possessed? He didn’t feel possessed. Was he ill? Was he _still_ ill? He didn’t think so but then again this wasn’t good. There was a panic thudding in his chest; it was a strange and unnerving, too strong and harsh and prickly.  
  
“Dean?” It was little higher and a little more desperate than he intended.  
  
Dean appeared in the doorway, kitchen towel thrown over shoulder. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sam.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
It was then he felt it, warm and treacly, calming him, telling him everything was okay as he felt his mind sink back into the happily numb haze.  
  
“I just thought. It doesn’t matter Dean. Nothing’s wrong.”  
  
And maybe they didn’t feel entirely like his own words but the moment had passed and Dean just gave him that look that said, _“whatever, you’re weird dude,”_ and shrugged.  
  
Sam couldn’t remember why he’d called Dean and for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  



End file.
